Catformers
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Smokescreen and Bumblebee are curious to know more about Earth culture, so they browse the web to watch hilarious videos. One video quickly makes them view Optimus Prime in a new hilarious way, and thus inspiring them to make their wacky visions come to life. How long will it take for them to get busted? Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. Okay, this has to be funniest thing I have ever written! So far! Thank you for this idea! Hope u like!**

**Btw, I actually drew a story cover for this which is also mentioned in this story. Y'all can check that out if u want. ;)**

**Catformers**

On that Sunday morning, loud giggles and laughter could be heard in Smokescreen's room. Both him and Bumblebee were laying down on the berth, laughing at a funny video that they were watching from an electronic data pad.

The two young Autobots were more curious than ever to learn about Earth teen culture. They had heard Jack, Miko, and Raf laugh and talk about something called "vines" and "memes" every time they came over. They wanted to know what was so funny about these so-called "vines and memes".

So for the whole morning, they searched up "Funny Vines" on the search bar of Smokescreen's portable data pad. Within seconds, they found hundreds of videos and related clips. There were so many videos to watch, they didn't know where to begin.

But after almost a half hour of watching nothing but vines, one video caught their attention.

"Hey, what's that?" Smokescreen asked, pointing to one video on the screen.

_"It says: Funny Cats Compilation," _Bumblebee read. _"It's probably just a series of clips of cats doing funny stuff."_

"Aren't cats like a common domesticated Earth pet?"

_"Yeah. You know, long tails, pointy ears, whiskers on their face, purr when they're happy, and hiss when they're mad. It's kinda funny how their tails poof up when they're scared or mad."_

"I don't get it," said Smokescreen. "How can a simple animal like a cat be so funny to the point where they're an Internet sensation?"

Bee shrugged. _"I have no idea. But maybe there are some things that cats do that make them such funny critters. After all, funny cat videos are more popular than funny dog videos. I checked."_

"Well...should we watch it?"

_"Hmm...I'm not sure if—play it!"_

Both Autobots huddled around the small data pad as the video started to play. A minute into the video, and they were already laughing so much.

"Who knew cats were so funny?" Smokescreen said in between laughs.

_"I know, right!"_

After the video finished, they couldn't resist reacting to more funny cat videos. Every clip was entertaining for the younglings. All of a sudden, Smokescreen paused the video.

"Oh my Primus, I just realized something!"

_"What? What is it?"_

Smokescreen could barely form a sentence together since he started cracking up. Finally, he blurted out, "Okay, okay...I just realized...t-that..." He used both hands to point to the sides of his helm. "Optimus' antenna things...look...like...cat ears!"

Bumblebee trilled with laughter, letting out high-pitched clicks. _"Smokey, that's hilarious! And true! Ha-ha-ha! I never thought of it that way before!"_

"Yeah. But can you imagine? Optimus Prime with cat ears and going _hisssss!" _Smokescreen hissed like an angry cat, and outstretched his fingers like long claws. Bee laughed harder.

_"I guess that way, it'll be easy to know when he's mad or not."_

"Bee, that's it!" Smokey exclaimed.

_"What?"_

"You don't happen to have some spare blank paper, do you?"

_"Well...I don't have some in my room, but I think there's some in the med bay next to Ratchet's printer. Why?"_

Smokescreen grinned. "'Cause I have an amazing idea, and I need to get it down on paper right away."

_"Oh, okay then. I'll go get some." _Bumblebee left the room, and returned a few minutes later with a stack of blank white printer paper. _"I knew Ratchet had some paper. He usually uses this paper when he needs to print out coordinates or diagrams, so hopefully he doesn't need this for today."_

"Awesome! Now...do you have some stylus pens I can borrow?"

_"Yeah. Be right back." _Bee raced back to his room to retrieve his package of colored stylus ink pens. He only used these pens for drawing since they came in a variety of different colors.

_"Here," _he said, handing Smokescreen the pens. _"Now what do you need all this stuff for?"_

"For this. C'mere." Smokescreen laid down on the floor on his stomach, and motioned for Bee to sit next to him. He took a piece of paper, grabbed a black ink pen, and started to draw. Bumblebee laid next to him, watching with curious optics.

_"No way...you're actually drawing it?"_

"Uh-huh."

Smokescreen decided to draw what his wacky imagination saw: Optimus Prime as an actual robot kitty. When he was done, he showed Bee the picture. He drew Prime in robot mode, but with cat-like features. His antennas were shaped more like cat ears, he had whiskers painted on his face, red fluffy fur covered his armor plating, with a long blue fluffy tail behind his back. His front hands were even drawn to look like black little cat paws with tiny claws.

_"No. Way!" _Bee said, giggling. _"You actually drew him like a cat!"_

"Well, someone had to!" Smokescreen answered with a laugh. He quickly colored the picture, and held it up. "What'd ya think?" Both younglings burst out laughing at the picture.

_"Okay, that is hilarious! This is the literally the best thing I've ever seen!"_

"Oh wait, wait! I have another idea!" Smokescreen quickly doodled on another paper. "This will be the ultimate—what do the kids call it? A meme? Yeah. This will be the best ultimate meme ever!"

Smokescreen again drew Optimus as a cat, but this time made the red fur covering his armor fluffed up and prickly, like a cat's fur when angry. He drew his helm antennas like cat ears again, but pointed them downward. Even his whiskers were lowered as his face was drawn to give a disapproval glare. When he finished, they both started laughing again.

"Ha-ha! What Optimus looks like when he's mad," said Smokescreen.

_"No wait! I've got a better caption!" _Bee said, taking the black pen. He wrote at the top in all capitals: KITTYMUS PRIME DOES NOT APPROVE.

They looked at each other, and both younglings fell to the floor, laughing their hardest. Every time they glanced back at the picture, or at each other, they burst out laughing again.

They decided to continue drawing more pictures of Optimus in cat form. Pretty soon, both younglings had drawn more different pictures of Prime as a cat. Smokescreen even suggested they sneak into the med bay to make several identical copies of the first picture with Ratchet's printer. And they did.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen each hung up a copy of their hand drawn picture, and taped it on their berthroom walls. Now, the picture of cat-like Optimus with the caption: KITTYMUS PRIME DOES NOT APPROVE hung above their berths.

As they were laughing and playfully making fun of and picturing Optimus Prime as a cat, Arcee stopped by to remind them that it was their refueling time.

_"C'mon, lets go," _said Bee.

"Okay," Smokescreen said as he stood up. "But wait—do you have a folder or something so we can keep these pictures?"

_"Yeah, sure." _Bumblebee handed him a spare white folder that he quickly got from his room.

As Smokescreen put all their drawings and copies of their pictures, a mischievous grin slowly spread across his face. "Hey. Why don't we...show these pics to the rest of the Bots?"

_"What? But...what if Optimus sees them?" _Bee asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry," Smokey assured him. "He's always never in the refueling lounge 'cause he has his refuel early. Let's just show them."

When they arrived at the refueling lounge, they were relieved that Optimus wasn't there. As they were all sipping their Energon, Bumblebee suddenly leaned close to Smokescreen and whispered, _"Hey, guess what? Kittymus Prime is watching you."_

Smokescreen immediately spit out his drink and laughed loudly. He accidentally sprayed Energon all over Bulkhead and Wheeljack's front.

"Aw, Smokescreen! Gross!" they both said while grimacing.

Smokey didn't answer them because he was too busy laughing. Bumblebee and Smokescreen laughed harder at their reaction. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack all eyed the two giggling younglings with puzzled looks.

"What are they laughing at?" Arcee asked.

"I have no idea," said Wheeljack. "But whatever it is, was it really necessary to get sprayed with Energon?" He wiped the remaining drops of Energon from his chest and face. "Seriously guys, what's so funny?" he asked them.

Wiping a couple tears from his optics, Bumblebee handed him a copy of their Kittymus Prime picture. As soon as he saw it, Wheeljack nearly died of laughter.

"Oh Primus, look at this!" he said as he showed Bulkhead and Arcee. One look, and they, too, had major laugh attacks.

The three Autobots couldn't believe that Bee and Smokey actually had the nerve to draw Optimus Prime like that. It was too funny!

Bumblebee quickly stuffed the paper back into the folder the minute he saw Optimus walk in with Ratchet by his side. The Autobots greeted their leader, but the two younglings couldn't stop giggling because they kept picturing Kittymus Prime as their leader stood in front of them.

They didn't want Prime to be suspicious, and they couldn't keep it together in front of him, so they stumbled out of the room as they tried to muffle their giggles.

Optimus stared at them as they walked away, barely being able to walk straight. "What are they laughing at?"

"Are those two acting more obnoxious and weirder than usual?" said Ratchet.

The rest of the Autobots kept quiet. They obviously didn't want to tell him the truth because they thought Optimus would be really offended.

"Oh, they're probably just being themselves. As usual," said Bulkhead.

"Yeah," Wheeljack chimed in. "They were laughing as soon as they came in. Didn't even say that they were laughing at." Optimus just shrugged it off as their typical behavior, and went back to refueling.

Back in Smokescreen's room, the two younglings continued to draw more pictures of cat-like Optimus. They drew him in several poses that only cats would do: laying on his back while pawing at the sky, curled up and sleeping, leaning against one of the Bots and purring, poking his helm from under a fluffy blanket, etc.

_"Wow, we seriously have a whole collection here!" _said Bumblebee, eyeing all the pictures they drew.

"I know, right!" Smokescreen answered. "Hey, we need more paper. Do you mind running to the med bay and stealing some from Ratchet?"

_"Of course I mind. I'm not going in there by myself. I know Ratchet's in there."_

Smokescreen could see that he was worried about getting in trouble, so he offered to go with him. "Okay, we'll both go then. If he asks, we'll just say we need it for...educational purposes."

When they arrived at the med bay, they saw Ratchet working at his desk. From the corner of his optic, he saw both younglings standing by the doorway. "Something you need?"

"Um, yeah," said Smokey. "We were wondering...can we borrow some of your printer paper? It's for, um...educational purposes."

Ratchet put down the data pad he was holding, turned around, and glared at the young bot. "So..._you _were the one who came in here earlier, and stole all my spare paper? Is that right?"

"What? No, I-I—"

"And you too!" Ratchet pointed at Bumblebee, who hid behind Smokescreen. "Don't think I can't see past those 'innocent optics' of yours. I know you two came in here and stole the printer paper."

_"We're sorry, Ratchet," _Bee said from behind Smokescreen. _"We just wanted to draw, and we knew you had some paper in here so..."_

Ratchet closed his optics and sighed. "Next time if you need paper, will you please ask me first instead of taking it without my permission?"

"We will, Ratchet. Sorry," said Smokescreen. "So...can you please lend us some more paper now?"

"Fine." The medic handed him a stack of blank paper. "Here. You're lucky I don't need to do any printing today. By the way, what do you need all this paper for?"

Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at each other. They were both wondering if they should show Ratchet the real reason.

Bee gestured at Ratchet with his helm. Smokescreen looked down at the folder the scout was holding, which held all the silly pictures of Optimus they drew. Finally, he nodded back.

Smokescreen took the folder, and held it out to the medic. "Alight, look. We wanna show you something, Ratchet." As Ratchet was about to grab the folder, Smokescreen quickly pulled it away from him and held it protectively against his chest. "But you have to promise you won't tell Optimus about this."

_"Yeah. Please don't tell Optimus," _said Bee.

"Alright, fine. I won't tell him."

Smokescreen squinted suspiciously at Ratchet. "Can we really trust you, Ratchet?" He gestured to the folder he was holding. "'Cause this is highly sensitive, secret information here."

_"Yeah. And how do we know you're not gonna tell Optimus right after?" _Bumblebee said, crossing his arms.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "I said I won't tell! I promise, this will be our little secret."

Smokescreen handed the folder to him again. "Here, look at this." Both him and Bee started giggling again. "You're gonna love this, Ratch."

Bee pointed to the drawings. _"Look what we drew Optimus as!"_

As soon as Ratchet saw their pictures, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Bee and Smokey laughed along with him. "You drew Optimus as a cat?" Both younglings giggled and nodded.

Realizing he was laughing at his own leader, Ratchet got his laughter under control. But at the same time, he couldn't hold back the grin that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Listen you two," he said, trying to hold back his laughs. "Optimus is our leader. So drawing him l-like—ha-ha—that is v-very—ha-ha-ha—very rude!"

Bumblebee and Smokescreen obviously couldn't take Ratchet seriously because he was laughing, so they continued giggling, which only made Ratchet laugh harder.

Bee nudged Smokescreen. _"Show him the one with the caption."_

"Oh yeah!" Smokescreen pulled out another paper from the folder. "Look at this one!" It was their favorite picture of Optimus that read at the top: KITTYMUS PRIME DOES NOT APPROVE.

When Ratchet saw it, he just about lost it and laughed uncontrollably. He had to admit, the silly picture portrayed Optimus' face perfectly. Prime always looked so stern and serious. He could even say that was Optimus' "everyday face."

As soon as the doors to the med bay opened, and Prime walked in, the three Autobots stopped laughing. Ratchet stuffed the paper into his desk drawer before Optimus could see.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee quickly left the scene. They couldn't keep it together in front of Optimus.

As Optimus walked up to Ratchet to ask him a question, he noticed his old friend trying to bite back a smile. After seeing that picture of a disapproving Kittymus, not even Ratchet could look at his leader the same way ever again.

He tried to take his mind off of that by concentrating on the data pads and tools on his desk. "Optimus? What brings you here?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible so he wouldn't accidentally burst into laughter.

"I wanted to ask if you still have the data pad that lists all our recent coordinates."

"Oh yes, I have that right here." Ratchet couldn't look at Optimus in the optics, so he had to turn his helm away to give Prime the data pad.

Optimus noticed, and started to grow concerned. "Ratchet? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes! I'm okay. I'm just...a little distracted, that's all."

Optimus shrugged and continued to read off the data pad. He frowned as he read over some coordinates where the Decepticons were last spotted.

Ratchet covered his mouth, and emitted muffled chuckles. The moment Optimus frowned, Ratchet almost lost it because he looked exactly like he was drawn in the 'Kittymus Prime Does Not Approve' picture.

Prime turned his head to look at Ratchet, who stopped laughing and quickly covered his laughter by coughing. "Is...something wrong?"

Ratchet cleared his throat. Now he couldn't keep his giggles to himself. Every time he looked at Optimus' face, he saw Kittymus Prime.

"Ratchet? Is something wrong with your face?" Optimus was surprised when the medic suddenly collapsed against his desk. He buried his face in his arms, trying to control his loud laughter.

Now Optimus was confused. What was Ratchet laughing about? And why did it seem like he was laughing at _him? _In fact, when Prime thought about it, it seemed like everyone was laughing behind his back or when they saw him.

"Ratchet, what is the matter with you?" Optimus asked, slightly annoyed.

The medic didn't answer, but only continued to laugh at his desk until his stomach hurt. Ratchet clutched at his belly as he leaned his face against his desk.

Optimus stared at his friend for several long minutes like if he was crazy. Finally, Ratchet's laughter died down and he was able to stand up. He wiped a couple tears from his optics, and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"What was all that about?" said Prime.

Ratchet was hesitant to say anything. He wasn't sure how Optimus would react. But then again, Smokescreen and Bumblebee were the ones who drew that picture in the first place. He decided to say something before the blame would be placed on him.

"To tell you the truth Optimus, the two younglings showed me something that they said was funny."

"What did they show you?"

Ratchet opened his desk drawer, and pulled out the sheet of paper. He handed it to Optimus. "They gave me this."

The Prime's optics widened to their fulllest extent, and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The paper he was holding had a drawing of him depicted as a cat. Red fur covering his armor, whiskers painted on his cheeks, his ears pointed down, a frown on his face, and a large caption that said: KITTYMUS PRIME DOES NOT APPROVE.

When Ratchet saw the shocked look in Prime's optics, he couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He quickly fell silent when Optimus shot a menacing glare at him.

"What...is the meaning of this?" he asked slowly.

Ratchet was starting to feel a little scared. He held his hands up in defense. "Listen, before you accidentally lose it, I just want to say...this was all Smokescreen and Bumblebee's fault."

"What?"

The medic started to explain. "They drew a picture of you like a cat. I don't know why, but they did. And they stole some of my printer paper earlier for their other drawings."

"Wait...you mean to tell me that they have..._more _pictures?"

Ratchet nodded slowly. "Um, yes. I-I did see them carry a folder holding all their drawings of you. But I'm not really sure if—"

Before he could let him finish his sentence, Optimus stormed right out the room. He slid the doors closed in a not-so-gently manner. Clutching the drawing in one hand, Prime marched down the hallways to confront the two devious younglings.

**Meanwhile in Bumblebee's room**

_"Ooh! What about this one?" _Bumblebee held up another drawing. He drew Optimus as an angry cat, with his back arched, his fur and tail looking poofy and prickly, ears pointed downward, and a mean expression on his face. _"Hissssss!"_

Smokescreen laughed. They both decided to continue their collection of Kittymus Prime artwork. "I like it! Hey, what'd ya think of this?" Smokey drew Kittymus in a crouching position, ready to pounce while slightly wiggling his little rump in the air.

Both younglings fell to the floor, shrieking with laughter. Out of all their drawings, this one definitely had to be the funniest.

_"That is literally the funniest thing I've ever seen! Ha-ha-ha!" _Bumblebee let out clicking giggles.

Smokescreen nodded. "Yeah! I just need to color it, though."

As they both colored their pictures in silence, the silence was broken a few times when they looked at each other and giggled.

"Bee, stop making me laugh!" Smokescreen said with a silly grin.

_"I can't help it! I'm only laughing 'cause your laughing!"_

"When I'm laughing 'cause you keep looking at me!"

_"Okay, okay! Just...don't look at me, and I won't look at you."_

They both went back to coloring. But the silence didn't last very long. Suddenly, Bee softly blurted out, _"Meow."_

"Bee! Stop. Making. Cat noises!" Smokescreen tried to sound angry, but he was laughing at the same time.

_"Meow!"_

"Bee!"

_"Hisssss!"_

Both younglings rolled around on the floor, and giggled uncontrollably. That is, until Optimus Prime open the door. He stormed in, holding up the Kittymus caption drawing. "Alright now, what is the meaning of—" Both him and the two young bots grew dead silent as they eyed what they had in each other's hands. Optimus was holding the Kittymus picture with the caption, while Bumblebee and Smokescreen each had their own drawing of cat-like Optimus. But it was Smokescreen's drawing that caught Prime's attention.

Both younglings were frozen in fear, and couldn't move. They didn't know Optimus was going to walk in, and they definitely didn't know how he got one of their copies of their Kittymus Prime picture. But what scared them the most was the fact that Optimus saw their drawings right in front of them.

Once again, Prime's optics widened like the size of dinner plates. His mouth nearly hit the floor as he stared in disbelief at how Smokey drew him: as a cat ready to pounce, wiggling his little butt and tail in the air.

He wanted to say something, but no words came out. He was too shocked to say anything.

Optimus' shocked expression suddenly made Bumblebee and Smokescreen laugh. His reaction was funny to them because he looked like one particular cat they saw in the Funny Cats video; he looked like the OMG cat, with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

Prime was snapped back to reality at the sound of their laughter. He couldn't believe they were actually laughing at him.

_"Hey, look!" _Bumblebee quickly sorted through their papers on the floor until he found the one he was looking for. It was another picture of cat-like Optimus portrayed to give the same facial expression as the OMG cat. _"It's Optimus as the OMG cat!"_

Smokescreen fell to his side, laughing hard. Both younglings were laughing hysterically. They kept spitting one joke after another about Kittymus Prime. They couldn't take their leader seriously at this point.

"Are you kidding me?" Optimus asked in a miffed tone. Smokey and Bee quieted their giggles. "You portray me as this...this fluffy Earth pet, and now you're _laughing _about it?" The two young bots exchanged glances.

"And what is the meaning of this?" Optimus held up the picture with the caption. "Why would you draw me like that with this head caption?" He frowned at the two younglings, like a disappointed parent.

His frown looked just like the 'Kittymus Does Not Approve' picture. Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at each other, then back at Optimus, then back at each other before laughing uncontrollably.

They covered their mouths and tried to hold back their laughter, but they failed after a few seconds. "KKTHPLBBT!...PFFFFAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Optimus closed his optics and sighed. "Oh, I see. Because of your drawings and silly jokes, you cannot take me seriously anymore." For some reason, seeing the two younglings laughing on the floor irked him even more.

"Alright, that's it." He angrily crushed the paper into a ball, and threw it to the floor. "If you two think it's so funny to laugh and make fun of me, then allow me to give you something to _really _laugh about." Bumblebee and Smokescreen obviously didn't hear him because they were too busy laughing their helms off. They quickly stopped laughing when they heard the door slam shut.

"Um, Optimus? Why'd you close the door?" Smokescreen asked. He heard a beeping noise from the doorway, indicating that it was locked. "And why'd you lock it?"

Prime knelt down to their level. He unfolded the crumpled paper, and showed it to them. "Before I do anything, I want you both to get rid of all these silly pictures you drew of me."

_"All of them?"_

"Every single one of them." The two young bots whined. "I'm serious. I will not stand here, and be depicted as...Kittymus Prime." Smokey and Bee both snickered. They quickly fell silent when Optimus shot them a glare.

"You two better get rid of all those pictures immediately. Right now."

"Aw c'mon Optimus," said Smokescreen. "We were just drawing for fun."

_"Yeah," _Bumblebee said with a nod. _"So don't take this personally; we're just having a little fun."_

"I'm serious," Prime said again. "You both are in big trouble for this. So get rid of all these pictures...including the one that's hung up on the wall!" Optimus pointed to the Kittymus caption drawing above Bee's berth.

Both younglings giggled again. Smokescreen leaned over to Bumblebee, and said in a low voice, "No problem, _Kittymus Prime._"

Even though he wasn't talking loudly, Optimus was still able to hear him. He leaned close to their faces, and asked in the coldest, cruel voice ever, _"What _did you call me?"

"N-Nothing, nothing! Not a thing," Smokescreen answered nervously. He shrunk under Prime's piercing gaze.

Optimus got to his pedes, and began walking towards the door. "You better get rid of all these pictures by the time I come back to check on you two. Otherwise, there will be consequences." He turned around to make sure they were both listening. He saw Bumblebee giggling to himself as Smokescreen was mimicking Prime talking with his hand.

Bee stopped giggling and pointed behind Smokescreen. He turned around slowly, and gulped loudly. Optimus saw that he was mocking what he was just saying. Prime's face darkened.

To say Optimus looked scary was an understatement. He looked even more frightening and intimidating than Megatron! And that was saying something!

"That's it. Come here." Both younglings nervously looked at each other. They didn't know if Optimus was talking to both of them or one of them. Prime narrowed his optics at Bumblebee, who stuffed something behind his back. "Bumblebee, what do you have behind your back?"

Bee avoided looking Optimus in the optics. _"Um...n-nothing."_

"Do you have another picture of me?"

He sighed. _"Yes."_

"Give it to me now."

"Wait!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "C'mon Optimus, please don't make us get rid of our drawings. We wanna keep them." He quickly collected and placed all the pictures on the floor into the folder. "We promise we won't show them off to anyone anymore."

Prime's optics widened. "You mean you actually _showed _everyone these drawings of me?!"

Smokescreen covered his mouth. "Uh-oh..."

"Answer me!"

"Um...kinda, sorta...maybe...okay, yes! Yes we did!"

Bumblebee quickly pointed to him. _"It was all Smokescreen's fault."_

"What?! You were the one who wanted to watch that cat video, and then draw those pics of Optimus!" Smokey argued back.

_"Yeah but, you were the one who drew that first picture of Optimus as Kittymus!"_

"Well you were the one who came up with the caption: Kittymus Prime Does Not Approve!"

"_What?!_" Optimus exclaimed. Bumblebee whimpered and shrunk as Prime glared daggers at him. He pointed a threatening finger at him. "So it was _you _who portrayed me as this so-called Kittymus Prime!"

_"Um...w-well I...maybe," _he answered quietly. When Optimus didn't say anything, he nervously said, _"You're gonna break my arm now, right?"_

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'm going to break the arms of both of you!" He tried to grab the folder from Smokescreen, but he held it protectively against his chest. "Smokescreen, give that to me!"

"No way!"

"Fine. Then I suppose I will have got do...this!" Optimus suddenly grabbed Bumblebee, and held him close to his chest. "Smokescreen, you better get rid of those pictures, or else."

Smokey eyed his friend nervously squirming in Prime's grip. "Or else what?"

"Or else your little friend gets it." To emphasize his point, Optimus tased Bumblebee's sides. Bee flinched and giggled at each poke.

_"O-Optimus! Hee-hee-hee-hee! No, stop!"_

"Only if Smokescreen promises to get rid of those ridiculous drawings of me."

"I don't have to promise anything," said Smokey.

"Then I guess I'll have to torture Bumblebee here." Optimus began tickling Bumblebee's sides and stomach, even reaching higher for his arm joints.

_"NO OPTIMUS, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!" _Bee squirmed wildly while kicking his legs.

"Smokescreen, you heard him," Prime said over the scout's loud laughter. "If you want me to stop, you'll do as I say."

"No way!" Smokey said, turning his back to him and crossing his arms. "I spent a lot of time and effort drawing these! I'm not gonna get rid of my beautiful artwork."

"Have it your way then." Optimus turned his attention back to Bumblebee, who was still giggling madly. He slipped his hands under the scout's arms, and wiggled his fingers rapidly. Bee squealed loudly and slammed his arms against his sides.

_"AAAAH! STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! NO PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! W-WHY ARE YOU TICKLING _ME_-HEE-HEE-HEE?!"_

"Two reasons," Prime said with a grin. "One: you were the one who came up with that ridiculous caption. And two: Smokescreen refuses to get rid of your drawings."

_"HA-HA-HA-HA! OKAY, I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! S-SMOKEY! HURRY U-HU-HU-HUP AND GET RID OF THE PICS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

Smokescreen turned around. Bumblebee was now face down on the floor, flaring around uncontrollably, as Optimus sat on top of him and tickled his underarm joints mercilessly.

Bee gave Smokey a pleading look. _"SMOKEY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! M-MAKE HIM STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"_

"Optimus, will you please stop tickling Bee?"

"Will you get rid of those embarrassing pictures of me?"

"No."

"Then no. I will continue to tickle your little friend." Optimus rolled Bee onto his back, and began tickling his belly. Bumblebee let out a high-pitched trilling sound. He tried curling inward and pushing Prime's hands away, but he couldn't. His laughter was slowly weakening him.

_"SMOKEY, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! JUST GET RID OF THE PICS!"_

Smokescreen held the folder close. "Aw, but I don't want to!"

"You heard him, little one," Optimus said in a playful teasing tone. He pinned the scout's arms above his helm. "Since Smokescreen refuses to comply, you will have to suffer the consequences!" Without warning, he bent down and blew loudly against his tummy.

Bumblebee shrieked loudly and laughed his hardest. _"AAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO PLEASE!" _The vibrating feeling that spread all over his stomach was unbearably tickly. _"STOP IT! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! SMOKEY...HELP ME-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Smokescreen stared at his best friend being tickle tortured by the Prime. "Aw c'mon Bee, you're stronger than that."

"Smokescreen, you have exactly five seconds to get rid of your drawings before I turn Bumblebee into a pile of giggling mush," Optimus warned.

_"SMOKEY, PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA! JUST DO WHA-HA-HA-HAT HE SA-HA-HA-HA-HAYS!"_

"Aw, but I—"

"Five, four, three, two—PFFFFFFFFFF!" Optimus blew on the metal plate where Bee's bellybutton was while shaking his helm to increase the tickling feeling.

_"AAAAAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"_

"You better do as I say Smokescreen," Prime said as he secured Bumblebee again. He pinned his legs down with his chest, and held his arms next to his sides. "or else your little friend here gets it."

"I'm not getting rid of my artwork," Smokey said defensively. "So go ahead and torture Bee all you want. See if I care."

_"What?!" _Bee's optics widened. _"Wait, no!" _He shrieked again as his belly was attacked by endless raspberries. _"AAAAAAAAAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STOP! AAAAAAAAAAH! OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HAS!"_

Prime lifted his helm from the scout's stomach. "Are you willing to save your friend, Smokescreen?

Smokey glanced at Bee, who was a laughing, blushing mess on the floor. He turned around again, and crossed his arms. "No. I'm still not getting rid of my amazing artwork."

Optimus stopped tickling Bumblebee for a moment. "Oh, I see. You clearly do not feel intimidated by me because none of this is happening to you." He released the scout, and stealthily crept up to Smokescreen.

Smokescreen yelped in surprise as he was suddenly tackled to the floor on his back. He squirmed and struggled to break free. "Optimus, let me go!"

"After you get rid of all the pictures you drew of me."

"No way!"

"Then I suppose I'll have to—PFFFFFFFF!" Before he finished his sentence, Optimus leaned down and blew repeatedly all over Smokey's upper and lower stomach.

Smokescreen shrieked and squealed like a little sparkling while kicking his legs. His belly was super sensitive and ticklish, and Prime knew it, so he targeted him there first.

"NO OPTIMUS, STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Why should I?" Prime spoke into his stomach. Before Smokescreen could answer, he blew loudly on his tummy while shaking his helm.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! NO STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

"Smokescreen, If you want me to stop then all you have to do is simply get rid of your drawings. That's all."

"I CA-HA-HA-HA-HAN'T!"

"Why not?"

Smokey thought fast. "B-BECAUSE BEE HA-HA-HAS THE PICS! HA-HA-HA-HA! H-HE WON'T LET ME-HEE-HEE-HEE GIVE THEM TO YOU-HOO-HOO!"

Optimus shot Bumblebee a glare, who squeaked in fear. The scout made a run for it to the door, but it was locked.

_"Wait, Optimus! No! Don't tickle me again!" _Bee wrapped himself with his thermal blanket in an attempt to protect his belly. He squeaked again when Prime picked him up.

"Now...which one of you should I eat up first? Since neither of you wants to delete your pictures of me, I guess I'll just have to eat both of you! Starting with the littlest one!" He laid Bumblebee on the floor, bent down, and began making chomping motions with his lips, pretending to eat his tummy.

Bumblebee shrieked and giggled loudly all over again. _"HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO PLEASE! STOP DOI-HI-HI-HING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"_

Smokescreen winced and covered his belly, imagining what his poor friend was going through. But he froze in fear the second Optimus narrowed his optics at him and said, "Now I'll deal with _you." _

Panicking, Smokey ran all over the room. He knew the door was locked, so there was no point in trying to escape. All he could do was try to avoid Optimus as he chased him around the berthroom. He barely managed to dodge Prime's hands as he tried to grab him.

Finally, Optimus caught him and held him down to the floor. "Ready to give up yet, young one? This can all end at any time. All you have to do is throw away your drawings."

Smokescreen squirmed under the leader's strong grip. "Can't I just keep them hidden in my desk?"

"No."

"I promise, I won't show them to anyone anymore!"

"Still no."

"I promise we won't make fun of you like that anymore! We'll never draw pictures of you as a cat ever again!"

"Don't care." Optimus' audio receptors perked up when he heard soft tapping sounds coming from the door. He turned around, and saw Bumblebee trying to override the code to unlock it. "Bumblebee!"

Bee yelped and dropped to the floor. He hid under his blanket, trembling. "I'll deal with you later," he heard Prime say.

Optimus turned his attention back to Smokescreen, who was still struggling to budge free. "Listen Smokescreen," he said calmly. "We can do this easy way, or we can do this—"

"I'm never getting rid of my drawings!" Smokescreen flashed a mean face at Optimus.

The leader shook his helm with a sad smile. "You took the hard way, little one. Have it your way!"

Smokescreen shrieked and giggled loudly like a little sparkling as Prime pretended to eat his belly. He shrieked even louder when his whole stomach vibrated with loud raspberries. The playful Prime kept blowing raspberry after raspberry against his tummy, even paying attention to the metal plate where his bellybutton was—if he had one.

The poor trapped Wrecker was lost in a fit of his loud laughter. "AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! OPTIMUS STAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!" He could feel his core temperature rising quickly. His cheek plates blushed madly. "NO STO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE! HA-HA-HA! I-I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HA-HAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"You promise you'll delete your drawings?" Optimus spoke into the younglings belly, making him laugh harder. He looked up to see Smokescreen shaking his helm while still giggling. "Then I'll have to eat you alive!"

Smokescreen let out a high-pitched squeal as Prime nipped at his neck. He shivered and laughed at the same time at the tickly sensations that raced through his circuits. He giggled even harder when the soft nipping reached his tummy. And since his arms were pinned above his helm, his stomach was completely vulnerable.

"OPTIMUS, NO-HO-HO-HO! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! OPTIMAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! D-DAD! DADDYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Smokescreen knew from experience that Optimus always went easier on him when he called him 'Daddy' while he was tickling him. And it worked. He softly giggled as the tickling died down for a moment. He opened his tear blurred optics to see Optimus towering above him, grinning friendly.

"Well? Are you finally willing to comply?" he asked.

Smokey nodded. "Yeah. Just please...stop tickling me."

"Very well."

Just as Optimus released his arms, Smokescreen quickly muttered, "Old scutter."

"_What _did you just say, Smokescreen?" Prime asked in that cruel, icy tone again. Smokey shrunk back down and shivered in fear. He didn't realize Optimus heard that last part.

"W-What? I-I didn't say anything," he answered nervously.

"Oh I definitely heard you say something." Optimus pinned the young bot's arms down again. "You didn't think I would hear that, did you? Did you seriously call me that?"

Smokescreen avoided eye contact. "Um...no?"

"That's it...C'mere!" Smokescreen screamed with laughter as endless tickly raspberries were blown all over his tummy.

Bumblebee giggled at the sight of his best friend being tickled to tears. In a desperate attempt to make Optimus stop, Smokey opened his tear blurred optics and cried out, "BEE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! M-MAKE HIM STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

_"Hey, you didn't even help _me _when I asked you to. Sorry, Smokey. You're on your own for this," _Bee answered.

"C'MON PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!" Smokescreen said, now ready to lose it. "DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEEEEASE! STO—AAAAAAAAAH!" Smokescreen was interrupted as his playful leader decided to blow hard on that spot where his bellybutton was, while shaking his helm at the same time. "PFFFFFFFFFF!"

The poor trapped bot shrieked like a sparkling. That spot on his stomach was super ticklish. He couldn't take it anymore! If Prime didn't stop soon, he felt like he would explode!

Rivers of happy tears poured from Smokescreen's optics as he pleaded one last time. "OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! I-I'LL GET RI-HI-HI-HI-HID OF THE PICS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I SWEAR! HA-HA-HA-HA! JUST STO-HO-HOP TORTURING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Hearing that Smokescreen was finally willing to comply, Optimus grinned into his stomach plating and finally released him. Smokey was so exhausting, he couldn't even sit up. He just laid on the floor for several long minutes, panting heavily and trying to cool his overheated systems.

Prime saw how tired he was, so he helped him sit up. "Are you alright? Do you want me to get you some Energon?" he asked while rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Smokescreen shook his helm. "No...I'm okay."

"I apologize if I went a little too far. But know that it was necessary for the name-calling."

Smokey giggled. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to call you that, by the way."

"Apology accepted."

_"Here," _Bumblebee said, handing Optimus their folder. _"We have all your drawings in here. Just...take it. Take it before I start crying!"_

"You're really going to make us get rid of _all _of our drawings?" Smokescreen asked sadly, lowering his door wings. Bumblebee lowered his door wings, too.

Optimus shifted his gaze from one youngling to another. They both looked visibly upset that he was about to get rid of their drawings. The leader was upset that they portrayed him like that, but at the same time how could he stay mad at them? There were his younglings, after all.

He sighed. "Let me ask you two something...If I let you keep one drawing from this folder—just _one—_will you promise me that you will keep it to yourselves?"

"You mean like...not show anyone that drawing anymore?" Smokescreen asked.

"Exactly," Prime said with a nod. "But I will only allow you to keep one photo. That's it."

_"Just one?"_

"Yes."

_"But how do we choose? There's so many good drawings!"_

"That's for you two to decide. But make it quick."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee quickly sorted through their folder of drawings. Since they were allowed to keep only one drawing, they had to pick the absolute best one. They finally decided to keep their favorite and funniest one.

"This one!" Smokey said, pulling the drawing out. He giggled as he saw the picture again. "We wanna keep..."

"Kittymus Prime Does Not Approve!" they both said in unison.

Optimus winced and rolled his optics at that cursed drawing of him. Part of him hated that drawing, but another piece of him couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Very well," he said. "I will let you keep...Kittymus Prime." Bee and Smokey both giggled when he said that. "But remember, I do not want to see ridiculous drawings of me ever again, or else you'll both be dealing with me. Got it?" Both younglings quickly nodded.

As Optimus left the room to get rid of the drawings, he couldn't help but look at all the pictures one last time before they would be gone forever. He smiled at each drawing, amazed at how much detail was put into each one. He frowned when he saw that all-too familiar picture of 'Kittymus Prime Does Not Approve'.

"Does my face really look like that when I'm frowning?" he asked himself. From that day forward, he started to question himself if he really looked like that in real life.

**THE END**


End file.
